It's In Her Eyes
by Lemonly
Summary: Susan can say a lot without saying anything at all.


**Peter's PoV:**

Susan could say a lot with just a look. When she focused her clear, blue eyes on you, it was as if she could see right into your soul; and I firmly believed she could. She always had a way of ending disagreements with just a stern look, we knew better than to challenge the look. When Susan wasn't obeyed, it wasn't a pretty sight for anyone. I glanced over at Caspian to see him looking down ashamed, and I couldn't help but feel as if he deserved it. First, he basically says that what happened at the castle was my fault, then I catch him about to bring back the White Witch. But then I see Susan's disappointed look focused back on me as she glides out of the room, no doubt off to find Edmund. God, Edmund! Thinking of my little brother, and how he must feel right now, I feel a fresh wave of guilt run through me. I glance back over at Caspian and met his gaze. We made a silent truce before going our separate ways.

**! **

**Caspian's PoV:**

I had been enchanted by Queen Susan since I first saw her. Even during the Professor's lessons, she captivated me. Her gentle title, yet the scores of things she managed to accomplish, and the control she had over her siblings. The Professor once said that the Narians would've done anything to protect their Gentle Queen. When I met her, I immediately understood why. I also grew to understand how she came to be able to control her brothers and sister. With just a look, she could get them to back down, to stop fighting, and do whatever needed to be done. She had used them many times on Peter since they had arrived. But for the first time, I felt her gaze focused intensely on me, the icy feeling made me not want to look up. When I eventually met her gaze, I felt a new rush of guilt run through me. Her disappointed eyes stared right at me, searching for a reason why. I looked away after a moment, unable to take any more of that look. She eventually turned back to Peter before walking gracefully out of the room. Me and Peter made a silent agreement to move on for the time being before Peter stalked out of the room.

**!**

**Lucy's PoV:**

After Susan left, I walked up to Caspian, feeling sorry for him. After all, it was his first non-scolding scolding from Susan. Me, Peter, and Edmund were used to them and we still felt like a dog with its tail between its legs afterwards, the Prince had to be feeling worse.

"She sure says a lot for saying nothing at all, huh?" I began.

Caspian didn't reply right away. After about a minute, he said, "Where did she go? I would like to offer my apologizes for what happened, but also for arguing with King Peter after the battle."

"She's most likely taking care of Edmund right now. Then she'll go give Peter a talking too. After that, she'll most likely come to you. But, in her mind, Edmund's the most important to talk to; the White Witch is a very personal enemy for all of us, but with Edmund…"

"I have read about that, I know. I have read much about you and your siblings, but none of it prepared me for actually meeting you… especially Queen Susan."

"Well, when it comes to Susan, nothing could prepare you for meeting her. She's the glue for the four of us. She and Edmund balance me and Peter out, something that we need; but, as you could tell, she has a way of… convincing people to do what she wants them to do."

"She just looked at me and I… I felt so…so…"

"Ashamed? Disappointed in yourself? Guilty? Like a dog in trouble?"

"Yeah…"

"She does that."

I wanted to tell him all about Susan and her various looks, the other ways her eyes could make you feel, but I decided that he was eventually going to learn that on his own.

**!**

**With Edmund:**

Edmund stormed out of the room as Susan walked in. He smirked slightly, feeling relief at the knowledge that Peter would be hit with even more guilt than he knew his older brother was already experiencing. Susan had that ability. Edmund entered a room off the main corridor; a room that, coincidentally, depicting him jumping off the rock in an attempt to attack the White Witch as she headed toward Peter. He touched the image wit is fingertips, deep in thought.

"Ed!" Susan's gentle voice came from the corridor.

For a moment, he felt like ignoring the call. But after thinking about it, he realized that he needed his older sister right now, he needed her reassurance. Edmund called out, "In here!"

He heard her enter the room and could feel her warm gaze on the side of his face. She walked up next to me and stared at the image with him, both of us remembering the moment.

"Talk to me?"

It came out as a question, but he knew it was a command. He felt her determined gaze and knew that her eyes held a challenge to see what would happen if he tried to disobey her.

"How could he?" Edmund managed out in a choked voice.

"He didn't mean to; it was a trick."

Edmund had a unique bond with Susan, he could tell when her mask slipped. It had something to do with the fact that our personalities were completely different than those of Peter and Lucy. Therefore, he could tell that she was unsure of Caspian's motives, that she hoped it was a trick.

"I wasn't referring to the Prince."

Susan's gaze turned slightly colder.

"What would have happened if I hadn't smashed the ice barrier when I did? What would Peter have done?"

Susan paused for a moment, before saying what he knew was hard for her to admit, "I don't know. But I do know that he wouldn't have been able to free her."

"Why? How could you possibly know that? You saw him! He was under her spell!"

Susan forced me to turn to face her and leveled me with her gaze, calm and reassuring, "Because, you would've knocked him down, and we both know that you would have been able to resist her enchantment."

"How do you know? I fell for her false promises once, remember?"

"Ed, you were angry at Peter and Lucy when you met her. And it's because of that event that you would be able to resist her. You have a strength in you that, no matter how hard he tries, Peter will never have."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She smiled at me softly and he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder and letting the tears he had felt coming since seeing Jadis again fall. Susan just let him cry on her, stroking his hair.

After a while, Edmund pulled from her embrace, decided that it was time for her to go talk to Peter.

"Feel better?" she asked, her eyes giving me an added comfort.

"Yeah. You better go talk to Pete now." He replied.

She smiled, kissing is forehead in a caring manner, before giving him another warming gaze and gliding off to find Peter.

**!**

**Edmund's PoV:**

Susan was reserved, held her mask firmly in place. But when she willed them to, her eyes spoke volumes, saying what her serene expression refused to show. But, to me, they also said the things she didn't want to say, what she couldn't say. I wasn't blind, I saw the glances, however brief, at Caspian. Unlike Peter, who was in denial whenever it came to something that showed that Susan was growing up, I could tell that she was falling for the Prince. And even a blind and deaf person could tell that Caspian had fallen for our Gentle Queen.

Her eyes and expressions spoke for her and I prided myself on being slightly able to speak their language. While some looks were clear, like the look I know she gave Peter and Caspian earlier, some others weren't so clear, like the ones she wore during battle, or even the ones she used when entertaining suitors during our reign.

Susan's eyes spoke for her, preventing her from saying the words that would cut the recipient down a peg or ten. In a way, they made being on the receiving end even worse. But they also conveyed words when she couldn't find the right words, and made you feel so much better. It was in those eyes that one was able to see the Queen behind the two Kings of Narnia's Golden Age.

**!**

**Wit Peter:**

"Pete," Susan's gentle voice said from the entryway to the room he was currently standing in. Peter jump slightly, hating that she never lost the ability to glide soundlessly, as she had to learn how to do when she was Queen. Lucy was never able to master it, or any of the other things that she should have had to learn. Looking back, Susan was more of the Narnian Queen for both of them. Lucy was more into helping with battles and plans and being out in the community. While Susan had to do twice the duties at the castle because of this, to ensure that the battles, the community, diplomacy, etc. went as well as planned.

"Hey, Su," he pulled my courage together and turned around. Thankfully, the anger in her eyes had dimmed, but the disappointment was still there.

"I'm so sorry!" the words left his mouth before she spoke, hoping in vain that they would make that disappointment disappear.

"I'm not the one you should be saying those words to." Was her reply.

Peter hung my head, "I don't know what came over me. I started seeing images of a Narnian victory and of a flourishing Narnia… I don't know…"

"It's okay, Peter," Susan put her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

He put his hand over hers and returned the smile.

"I would go talk to Edmund. He needs to know what happened." Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Susan read his mind, "Don't worry, he'll forgive you. He may need a little time, but he will."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read people's minds."

"I don't read minds. Everything I need to know is in the person's face; their expressions, their eyes. The ability to read people comes with the territory when you're overshadowed by the brilliance of you older brother and younger sister."

"Su—"

"Don't. Go talk to your brother."

With that, Susan made her way to the top of the How, something telling her that's where Caspian would be.

**!**

**Caspian's PoV:**

"Caspian?" Susan asked, walking onto the top of the How.

"Queen Susan!" Caspian exclaimed, jumping up from the edge he was sitting on. He paused for a moment before quickly saying, "I am so sorry. They were talking about something that could help us and then started the chant and I did not know that they were planning on bringing back the White Witch, and I didn't want to be a part of it. But the wolf grabbed me and the old crone cut my hand and—"

"Give me your hand." Susan cut Caspian off and held her hand out.

Caspian did as she instructed and watched as she tore a large strip off of her petticoat and proceeded to wrap it perfectly around his wrist and hand before tightly securing it in place.

As she tended to the make-shift bandage, Caspian took her presence in. The air that surrounded her had taken on a calm aura and her eyes, which merely twenty minutes ago had shown with anger and disappointment, were now filled with understanding and comfort. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, she was a true Queen. As the breeze blew, leaves circling around her in a way that could be described as "playful", it was obvious that she was still Narnia's favorite Queen. Sure, Queen Lucy was the one who was at every social event and always out in the community and visiting the citizens. But Queen Susan dealt with all the behind the scenes things, things Lucy should have been helping her with. Susan had handled suitors and the polite turning down of the suitors, but still keeping relations between Narnia and where ever the suitor was from strong. She made sure that the armies had enough food, supplies, and weapons before they went off to war. She made sure Peter and Edmund weren't acting to brashly or rushing into things when it came to war. She made sure that things ran smoothly internally. It was even said the Professor even speculated once, that the reason Queen Susan never married was because she never met a man she loved, or could love, more than Narnia. She was the Queen behind Narnia's two Kings and Narnia loved her all the more for it.

"What did you see?" Susan's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Caspian asked, feeling foolish as her eyes flickered with laughter.

"When the White Witch had you under her enchantment, what did you see?"

"I saw a Narnian victory. I saw myself as King…" Caspian took a deep breath before continuing, "with you by my side. We had a son, with your eyes."

Susan looked shocked for a moment before quickly masking it and smiling softly, "We'll see about that. Personally, I think we would have a daughter who is the mirror image of her father."

With that, Susan made her way back into the How and was pulled off by Edmund, who had obviously been listening in, to help him with "refining" his "archery skills". Caspian worried about the young king's response to what he had heard but, as he continued to look out over the clearing, he caught Susan's playful gaze as Edmund pulled her to the far side and he felt that he had nothing to worry about for the time being.


End file.
